vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
From a Cradle to a Grave
From a Cradle to a Grave (en español De una cuna a una tumba) es el vigésimo segundo y episodio final de la primera temporada de The Originals y el vigésimo segundo episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis LA MADRE DE LOS ORIGINALES Y LA NIÑA EN PELIGRO — A medida que la fecha probable de parto se acerca, Klaus y Elijah se embarcan en la búsqueda de Hayley, mientras que la misma Hayley está determinada en hacer lo sea necesario para proteger a su bebé nonato y mantenerla lejos de las brujas. Francesca se reúne con Oliver y Jackson para determinar el destino de los licántropos en Nueva Orleans. Como consecuencias de un ataque sorprendente contra Marcel y sus vampiros en la mansión, Davina y Camille unen recursos para derrotar a Klaus. Finalmente, en un desesperado movimiento para proteger a las personas más importante para él, Klaus toma una desgarradora decisión. Trama Elenco Elenco Principal *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin como Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis como Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes como Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell como Davina Claire También Protagoniza *Claire Holt como Rebekah Mikaelson Elenco Recurrente *Eka Darville como Diego *Steven Krueger como Josh Rosza *Sebastian Roché como Mikael *Elyse Levesque como Genevieve *Peta Sergeant como Francesca Guerrera *Chase Coleman como Oliver *Raney Branch como Céleste Dubois *Shannon Eubanks como Bastianna Natale (espíritu) *Yasmine Al Bustami como Monique Deveraux *Alexa Yeames como Abigail Elenco Invitado *Natalie Dreyfuss como Cassie/Esther Mikaelson *Yusuf Gatewood como Vincent/Finn Mikaelson Co-Protagonizado por *Juan-Pablo Veza como como Hermano Correa #4 *Allen Warchol como Hermano Correa #3 *Leticia Jimenez como Bruja Inacreditado *Peter Jang como Hermano Correa #1 *Jeremi y Justin Farrar como hijos gemelos de Papa Tunde *Alexandria y Victoria Collins como Hope Mikaelson Trivia * Antagonistas: El Aquelarre del Barrio Francés (principalmente Monique, Abigail, y Genevieve) y Mikael. * Narrador: Elijah Mikaelson. * Significado del título: el deseo de las brujas por sacrificar a Hope Mikaelson tan pronto como nació como una ofrenda a los Ancestros, y el plan de Hayley, Klaus, y Elijah de fingir su muerto con el fin de mantenerla a salvo. * Hayley dio a luz a Hope en la Iglesia de St. Anne con la asistencia de Genevieve. * Hayley fue asesinada por Monique casi inmediatamente después de dar a luz a Hope. ** Porque ella murió cuando la sangre de Hope seguía en su sistema, ella entró en transición. Después de tomar una pequeña gota de la sangre de Hope, Hayley se convirtió exitosamente en una híbrida. * Hayley es la segunda híbrido en ser creada por la sangre de su hija Hope, después de Dwayne. ** Ella también es la única que sigue vida/no-muerta creada por Hope. * El nacimiento de Hope, que es considerado como un "nexus vorti" debido a la identidad supernatural de sus padres, le dio a Davina el poder necesario para revivir a Mikael, a quien planea usarlo como su arma secreta contra Klaus. ** Sin embargo, ella también utilizó varios Objetos Oscuros para completar el hechizo, uno de ellos fue el Brazalete de la Obediencia un objeto oscuro con la forma de un brazalete de mano que le permitió unir a Mikael con su voluntad y asegurarse de que él obedecería todas sus órdenes. . * Klaus y Marcel creen que Diego y los otros vampiros murieron por las mordidas de los licántropos, sin saber que fueron asesinados por un revivido Mikael. * Marcel y Josh son curados de las toxinas de licántropo cuando fueron mordidos por Klaus. Davina recupera sangre de Klaus para Josh del sitio en donde Klaus y Marcel pelearon, mientras Marcel es curado por el mismo Klaus como una recompensa por haber rescatado a Hope de ser sacrificada por Monique. * Marcel y Klaus hacen un trato después de que los Mikaelson y Hayley deciden fingir la muerte de Hope: a cambio de que él encontrara un cuerpo de bebé para que pareciera que Hope murió, Klaus le daría a él su sangre para que los vampiros pudieran sobrevivir a las mordidas de los licántropos. Entonces Klaus tendría el permiso de obligar a Marcel a olvidar que sabía el paradero de Hope. ** También, un trato se hace entre Marcel y los hombres lobo: el Barrio Francés será una zona libre de vampiros con la condición de que se permitirá que los vampiros vivan en paz cruzando el río en Algiers. * Con la muerte de Genevieve, la última chica de la Cosecha, Cassie, es revivida. Sin embargo, se revela que es poseída por Esther Mikaelson. Finn Mikaelson también revive, poseyendo a un brujo llamado Vincent. * Klaus, Elijah, Hayley y Marcel fingen la muerte de Hope y culpan al clan Guerrera, junto con otros lobos del pantano quienes se unieron a ellos después de The Battle of New Orleans. Marcel accede a ser obligado a olvidar su papel en esto. * A pesar de estar en la sinopsis, Jackson no aparece en este episodio, excepto en las escenas eliminadas. * Klaus nombre a su hija recién nacida Hope. *Rebekah regresa a Nueva Orleans para llevarse a Hope a vivir con ella y mantenerla a salvo. * Este episodio marca la última aparición de Monique y Abigail. Ella es asesinada con la Estrella del Diablo por Marcel antes de que pudiera sacrificar a Hope y Abigail es empalada en una estaca lanzada por Klaus. * En este episodio, tanto Klaus y Marcel como Klaus y Rebekah reconcilian sus anteriores relaciones rotas. Asesinados *Hayley - garganta cortada; asesinada por Monique (como licántropa). Regresó en transición como híbrido. *Abigail - empalada; asesinada por Klaus. *Monique - apuñalada con la Estrella del Diablo; asesinada por Marcel. *Genevieve - apuñalada; asesinada por Hayley. *Diego y la mayoría del Ejército de - Mikael se bebió su sangre/muertos por las mordidas lobunas del Clan Guerrera. Continuidad *Jackson originalmente apareció en este episodio, pero sus escenas fueron al final eliminadas. *Rebekah fue vista por última vez durante Farewell to Storyville en ''TO'' y en 500 Years of Solitude en ''TVD''. *Esther fue vista por última vez en flashbacks durante '' Always and Forever'' en ''TO'' y en Do Not Go Gentle en ''TVD''. *Finn fue visto por última vez flashbacks durante Farewell to Storyville en ''TO'', y en The Murder of One en ''TVD''. *Hayley Marshall da a luz a Hope en este episodio, lo que significa que ha pasado entre nueve y diez meses desde los acontecimientos de Bring It On en (ya que los embarazos duran generalmente 36-40 semanas). * Este episodio marca la primera aparición de Vincent Griffith y el regreso de Cassie. ** Cassie y Vincent no hacen su verdadera aparición como ellos mismos hasta Every Mother's Son y They All Asked For You, respectivamente. * Este es el primer final de temporada en el que aparece Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley, Marcel, Camille, Davina, Mikael, Esther, y Finn. * Esta es la primer aparición de Hope Mikaelson. * Esta es la última aparición de Monique y Abigail. Locaciones *Nueva Orleans **Barrio Francés ***Jardin Gris Tienda de Voodoo ***Casa Mikaelson ***Iglesia de St. Anne **Cementerio Lafayette **Departamento secreto de Kieran Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio marcó la primera aparición especial/cameo de Claire Holt desde su partida. Sin embargo, ella fue acreditado como '' también protagonizada por '' en lugar de "estrella invitada especial", que se produciría a partir de la segunda temporada en adelante. *Este episodio tuvo cerca de 1.76 millones de espectadores en EUA, que fue 0.32 millones más que el episodio anterior. Referencias Culturales Frases :Klaus: "¿Cómo está nuestra pequeña lobita?" :Hayley: "¿Quieres...?" :Klaus: (titubea) :Hayley: "Vamos. ¿Sientes eso?" ---- :Marcel: "Así que, esto era lo que Kieran escondía." :Cami: "Más como un almacenamiento. Por lo que he entendido, es sobre todo armas." :Davina: "Objetos oscuros--creados por brujos." :Marcel: "Y utilizado por los seres humanos." :Marcel: "Kieran ha estado manteniendo esto en secreto durante años. ¿Realmente estás segura de que me quieres mostrar todo esto?" :Cami: "¿Dijiste que conocer los secretos de mi tío podrían hacer que me maten? Pero, ¿y si esos mismos secretos podrían salvar las vidas de mis amigos?" :Davina: "¡Mira esto! Lo estudié en el Lycée, se llama la Estrella del Diablo. Dicen que puede hacer mil cortes." :Marcel: "Mil cortes suena bastante bien. Necesito hacer que Klaus sangre." ---- :Hayley: (gritando) :Elijah: "Esta era la esperanza de nuestra familia. ¿Qué resultados esperabas?" :Hayley: (gritando) :Klaus:'' "¡NO!"'' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Galería |-|Promocionales= TO122promo Hayley - Hope.jpg TO122promo Klaus - Elijah.jpg Klalijah 1x22.jpg TO122promo Klaus - Elijah (2).jpg TO122promo Klaus - Elijah (3).jpg TO122promo Elijah - Hayley.jpg TO122promo Elijah - Hayley (2).jpg TO122promo Hayley - Klaus.jpg TO122promo Klaus.jpg TO122promo Hayley - Elijah.jpg TO122promo Hayley - Elijah (2).jpg TO122promo Klaus - Camille.jpg TO122promo Klaus - Camille (2).jpg TO122promo Klaus - Camille (3).jpg |-|Capturas= |-|Detrás de Escenas= BTS 1x22 TO.jpg Referencias Ver también Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Originals Categoría:Temporada Uno (The Originals)